inazuma japon vs aliens
by canon888
Summary: un año despes de que los legendarios inazuma eleven derrotasen al instituto ogro, unos alien aparecieron y raptaron a sus mejores fans, para salvarles deveran resolver los acertijos que les hace el alien jefe y ganar al equipo de futbol que haya en esa zona. ¡ ANIMO INAZUMA ELEVEN!
1. Chapter 1

**hola lectores, les presento una nueva historia vasada en inazuma eleven, que trata de, em, vueno, lo vereis a lo largo del fic, espero que le guste**

**inazuma eleven no me pertenece: pertenece a level 5**

_era una mañana de invierno en tokio, la capital de japon, donde viven los ganadores del FFI, los inazuma eleven, que se disponian a empezar nuevamente la semana de instituto._

madre: endo, despierta que es lunes

endo: solo cinco minutos mas

madre: que se enfrian las oniguiris

endo: onigui... ¡ ONIGUIRIS !

madre: es que nunca falla

endo: donde estan

madre: en la mochila son tu merienda

padre: date prisa o llegaras tarde a la fiesta de navidad

endo: ostras, es verdad

goenji: endo, date prisa o no llegamos

endo: ya voy, donde has puesto mi balon

d. evans: en el trastero muchacho

endo: gracias abuelo

madre: para que se lo dices

d. evans: porque cuanto mas ejercicio aga mas fuerte se pondra

_cuando llegaron al colegio_

goenji: me da que no podemos jugar un partido

kido: y que lo digas

endo: hola kido, hoy es el ultimo dia antes de las vacaciones de navidad

hiroto: y si cojemos las palas del señor vetaran y quitamos la nieve

tsunami: y si hacemos snowboard

fubuki: tu con hacer cosas similares al surf eres feliz

kogure: porque no vas a surfear a la rivera

tsunami: porque el agua esta conjelada

kazemaru: pues mira, pones un pie en el hielo y te quedas en ivernacion hasta el verano que viene, que te parece

tsunami: pues...

_derrepente, suena una voz misteriosa en los altavoces del instituto_

voz misteriosa: hola terricolas, quisiera comunicaros a todos que hemos capturado a las mejores fans de los inazuma eleven

todos: que

endo: a si que han capturado a fuyuka, rika, toko, aki, haruna y natsumi

voz misteriosa: en efecto

goenji: como nos has oido

voz misteriosa: porque soy de un planeta alejado, si quereis volver a verlas, tendreis que enfrentaros a nosotros, pero os aseguro que no os va a ser tan facil

kogure: y como llegaremos a vosotros si no estais en la tierra

voz misteriosa: estamos esparcidos por todo japon; los que lograron el titulo son los que nos tienen que derrotar, entendido, pues eso. la primera pista de donde esta nuestro primer once es: ``una fauna colorida en primavera y afrutada en verano´´

goenji: donde podra estar ese lugar

kido: pensemos, un lugar con una fauna muy colorida en primavera y afrutada en verano

kabeyama: si es afrutada en verano, tiene que ser un arbol que de frutas

mido: buena deduccion

goenji: solo nos queda por adivinar donde hay fauna colorida en primavera, que dificil esta la cosa

kido: creo que ya se donde estan

todos: donde

kido: estan en ...

**lo siento, pero esto funciona como un culebron, nadie sabra el final hasta el proximo capitulo pero sea lo que sea podriais intentar adivinarlo y contarlo en vuestros reviews, que les ha parecido el comienzo, pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, canon888 corto y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno chicos chicas en el principio de la historia os hemos dejado con la miel en los labios, pues bien, hoy les desvelaremos donde se encuentra el primer equipo de aliens**

**continuemos...**

kido: el lugar donde se encuentra los primeros aliens es...

mido: ¡ NARA !

kido: ya me ha robado el protagonismo

endo: pues claro, nara es un pais con muchos cerezos en flor en primavera, el ``colorido´´, y que en verano dan el fruto, el ``afrutado´´

kido: '-_- jooooo, eso lo queria decir yo

hibiki: pues ha que esperamos, todos a la caravana inazuma

_los inazuma eleven emprendieron un viaje de tokio a nara durante unos muy largos 45 min._

kido: bueno, por fin hemos llegado

alien jefe: bueno, je je je, veo que lo habeis logrado, estos son los once aliens a los que os enfrentareis hoy, el grupo de NV. 1

endo: de nivel 1, sera chupado, si salbamos al mundo de la amenaza del instituto ogro, esto sera como quitarle la piruleta a un niño

goenji: se dice quitarle el caramelo a un niño

endo: osunflajenflajen

**canon888: de ke me suena a mi el ``osunflajenflajen´´**

mido: pues preparaos porque os vamos a derrotar

alien jefe: bueno, no os quitare la ilusion que tengais por jugar, pero os aseguro que no os sera tan facil

chester: vamos a presenciar el partido entre el inazuma eleven vs 11 alien NV.1

endo: hasta para esto viene ``chestermierda´´

goenji: vamos

arbtro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chester: comienza el partido

goenji: tu...

alien: %&$#"

kido: que ha dicho

alien: $&|# "

kogure: con ese lenguaje es imposible anticiparse

kido: pero como seres vivos que son slgun defecto tienen que tener

alien: **%&·# *}**

fubuki: me da que eso es una supertecnica

tsunami: ¡ ENDO PARALA !

endo: **mano omega**, que fuerza

chester: ¿gol? ¡gol! los aliens rompen la mano omega de una forma espeluznante

alien: |"#~$+

arbitro: pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

kido: ya se como podemos anticiparnos a ellos

mido: y como

kido: su mirada indica a quien se la van a pasar

arbitro: piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

alien: ·$% #~$

mido: ahora

chester. guau mido se anticipa al pase del alien, pero que ese alien se a caido

kido: creo que al alien no le a gustado y a perdido su energia

mido: **acelerrelampago**

alien: $% #~$

kido: ha dicho la misma secuencia de sonidos, debe sicnificar desconexion

_mientras desde la grada_

alien jefe: maldita sea, pero que hacen

chester: gooooooooooooooooooooooool de los inazuma eleven que empatan el partido 1-1

_tras una sucesion de robos y de regates todos los aliens quedaron sin energia_

alien jefe: maldita sea, nos han derrotado, estos chavales son mas capaces de lo que pensaba, aun sin haber eseñado el lenguaje terricola supieron descifrar sus movimientos, son muy listos, demasiado

capitan alien NV.2: tranquilo mi majestad, en el proximo partido le haremos papilla, ponles el siguiente acertijo y que vengan a nuestro encuentro

alien jefe: enhorabuena, lo habeis conseguido, buesto proximo acertijo es: ``mucha pasta encontrareis y una torre inclinada vereis´´, bueno cunado lo resolvais ir hasta el supuesto lugar,os quedan nueve equipos

**mmm, que hacertijo mas complicado, solo os dare una pista, no se encuentr en japon, si lo sabeis decirlo en el rewier si no lo sabeis solo tendreis que esparar hasta el proximo dia se despide canon888**


End file.
